DA RANDOMNESS!
by TheAlmightyFireHawk
Summary: Oh no...THEY ARE NOW RANDOM! Just a whole bunch of one shots about funny Beyblade moments. Rated T for Nile hitting Masamune on the head with a random object! Some ideas come from what I have experienced that day.
1. Vengeance and Randomness

First** Metal Fight Beyblade story, hope you like! Also, thank you MajorOrtho for the inspirationial and hilarious story, Smiling through a Monday! Really makes me laugh, even though I don't know who some of the characters are!**

**The Metal Fight Beyblade characters, along with other characters in here, belong to their respective owners, and I am NOT one of them!**

* * *

Kyoya was really mad right now. And by that, MADDER than usual. Masamune and King kept singing Justin Bieber songs at the top of their lungs, Gingka and Benkei ate all of the meat, Nile threw a table and broke it, and Madoka was fixing Leone so he couldn't beyblade.

"I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER!" **(A/N: I DO NOT like JB. He is annoying and has REALLY bad standings with his fans.)**

Kyoya put his hands over his ears and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Nile grabbed an encyclopedia out of nowhere and hit Masamune on the head. Kyoya duct taped King to the ceiling. They high fived and ran off to get more revenge.

Next, Nile and Kyoya duct taped Gingka and Benkei to a wall while they ate hamburgers in front of them. Their prisoners started throwing a fit and Nile and Kyoya just LAWLED.

When they got back to the B Pit, they decided not to do anything about Madoka since they wanted their beys back, so they relaxed until SkyDoesMinecraft jumped through the window and started throwing budder everywhere. Nile grabbed a random squid and threw it at Sky's face and he ran off.

A cat in a white tuxedo kicked down the door, and yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" He then took out a machine gun and shot Nyan Cats everywhere with the Nyan Cat theme song playing, causing Nile to fall out of his chair. The Nyan Cats and the cat in the white tuxedo then exploded into glitter. **(A/N: I imagined this scene in 3rd period, and someone in 4th period ACTUALLY fell out of his chair! I will keep this person anonymous.) **

Nile and Kyoya continued to watch as Master Chief rolled in through another window and started firing zombie pigmen out of his machine gun before throwing a grenade at the wall, and he jumped through the hole.

After they made sure the entire thing was over, Nile asked Kyoya, "Now that that's over, what do we do about these zombie pigs?"

* * *

**It's MUCH funnier toward the end. HUMOR FAIL in the beginning! **

**Next chapter will be about Masamune and King being complete tools!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	2. Contest of Weird

Masamune and King were laying on the floor. Masamune groaned VERY loudly, "I'M BORED!"

King thought for a moment(NOT REALLY THINKING!) before saying, "Let's have a contest to see who's stupiderer….er."

Masamune agreed and they ran off to make everyone's day crazy. Anyone who cannot handle randomness, BACK OFF NOW. THAT WAS YOUR FINAL WARNING.

* * *

Nile sat on the sidewalk for no apparent reason. He looked down at the curb for a couple moments before looking up and screaming like a girl. Masamune was wearing nothing except a hot pink speedo and a necktie. "Nile, can you take a picture of me wearing this for my fangirls?" **(A/N: I AM OFFICIALLY CREEPED OUT BY MY OWN MIND!) **

Nile nodded, "Suuuure." He reached in his pocket to make Masamune think he was grabbing a cell phone or camera, but instead grabbed a random toothbrush and whacked Masamune over the head with it. "That's for being a weirdo!" With that, he ran off while calling Kyoya to warn him about "idiots on the loose".

Masamune spun in circles and said, "Kitties!" before passing out with bicyclers yelling at him to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, King was watching Uncle Grandpa and laughed loudly every time he said, "Good morning!" **(Disclaimer: NOT OWNED BY ME!) **

Kyoya walked in and told him to change the channel. "Sure, I'll do it while sitting on the remote!"

He succeeded in doing so, but ended up changing it to Barney. At this point, King hissed like a cat, jumped off the couch, and threw a chair at the TV. Kyoya threw his launcher at King's head, and he passed out.

After that, Gunner (my dog) jumped down from the ceiling wearing sunglasses and a tuxedo. He pointed a handgun around the room before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing in a flurry of butterflies. A creeper then ran through the room being chased by Master Chief. King got up, but was run over by Deadlox screaming, "DON'T DO DIS!" while being chased by MinecraftUniverse/TrueMU/Jason. Kyoya stood there the whole time.

* * *

Masamune woke up and started dancing Gangnam Style back to the B Pit while singing 1D. When he arrived, he kicked down the door, grabbed a laser pointer, and yelled, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR YOU LOSE YOUR EYEBALLS!"

King, Kyoya, and Madoka stared at him before Kyoya and Madoka facepalmed and King laughed evilly claiming he could do better. They had a ten second arguement before Nile jumped through the window and said, "I know who could do better than both of you!"

"WHO?"

"The authoress of this story!"

I jumped through the window and said, "Hi."

* * *

**Next chapter! I'm glad you all like this! A lot of people I know think I'm annoying because I'm like this frequently, but I don't care about haters! **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	3. Babysitting Mini Minotaur

**MWAHAHAHA! Another chapter!**

**Nile: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets muted***

**Thank you once more for the reviews! I love the ideas! **

**To Tiger demon of light: I'm sorry, I have no idea who Pewdiepie is. I'll look him up soon and probably add him if he's funny.**

* * *

Nile hid under his bed, scared of the tiny creature trashing the room. He just needed to stay very still and quiet…

If you're wondering how he got there, Tobuscus asked Nile to babysit the Mini Minotaur and Nile obliged, because well, Tobuscus is just that awesome. However, he tried to feed the Mini Minotaur vegetables and it threw a hissy fit, causing Nile to dive under his bed. He now had three options, call Tobuscus, call Kyoya, or run for it and lock the door, possibly dying.

Nile isn't usually stupid, but he went with the third anyway. He rolled out from under his bed and bolted to the door. The Mini Minotaur spotted him, but Nile shut the door and it obviously wasn't tall enough to reach the handle.

He ran up to the first person he saw, which happened to be Demure, who was watching CaptainSparklez while eating a book. He grabbed Demure by the shoulders and begged, "HELP ME! THE MINI MINOTAUR WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Just then, Masamune walked in the room. "Mini Minotaur? WHERE?!"

Nile pointed upstairs because he thought Masamune was going to help him. However, if you know Masamune, then you know that he's a complete idiot at times. Masamune opened the door, letting out a roaring Mini Minotaur. Nile screamed like a girl and hopped onto the table while the Mini Minotaur trashed the kitchen. Masamune walked into the living room and shrugged.

Nile got down from the counter and hit Masamune on the head with a metronome.

Kyoya burst into the room and yelled, "HELP! THERE'S A COW MAN ON THE LOOSE!"

"You mean, Mini Minotaur," Demure corrected.

"NO! I MEAN BENKEI! HE'S HELPING THE MINI MINOTAUR TRASH AND EAT EVERYTHING IN THE KITCHEN!"

King ALSO ran into the room with his butt on fire. "RYUGA, I'LL KILL YOU...AGAIN! AND THEN I'LL COVER L DRAGO IN RAINBOW STICKERS SO IT BRINGS RAINBOWS INSTEAD OF FIRE!"

Masamune saw King on fire and yelled, "QUICK! Get the safety water!"

Nile grabbed the nearest bottle and dumped it on King.

Benkei and the Mini Minotaur crashed through the wall, causing everyone to scream and jump where the Minotaur couldn't reach.

"Come on you guys! He just wanted some human flesh, so I gave him some!" Benkei said.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it was Gingka."

"YOU FED HIM GINGKA!? I HAVEN'T EVEN DEFEATED HIM IN A BATTLE YET!" Kyoya screamed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !?"

Gingka's voice could be heard inside the Mini Minotaur. "Hello? SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT SMELLS LIKE BENKEI'S ARMPITS!"

Tobuscus teleported into the room just because I'm sick of them barging through doors, breaking windows, and crashing through walls. He screamed, "HOLY NUGGET IN A BISCUIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MINI MINOTAUR?"

The Mini Minotaur blinked and Tobuscus made him cough up Gingka. "You know you could have just threatened to feed him tartar sauce, right?"

Nile threw a toothpaste tube he got out of nowhere at Masamune and a cell phone at King. "That's for having the tartar sauce eating contest!"

* * *

**Wow, so much random. **

**I don't think this is as funny as the other two. I REALLY need some ideas to continue. **

**But still, I might be starting another story soon! Again, IF I get any ideas. Just so you guys know, it takes me FOREVER to come up with something juicy, and even then I might discontinue that idea. **

**I think I'll try something random, but a little less Minecraft related. **

**PS I just realized MC can stand for two things: Master Chief and Minecraft. :P B)**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	4. Randomness of Tsubasa

**This chapter is for AnimeEmma's contest! So basically I had to write a randomly funny one shot about Tsubasa. Though he's not on my top 10, he isn't that bad. **

**Eagles are awesome. btw this hardly has any plot whatsoever. :P**

* * *

"GIMME ICE CREAAAAAMM!"

Tsubasa facepalmed. He took Yu to the park and unfortunately for him, an ice cream truck just happened to pass by.

They went up to the truck and the random guy in the truck (BRAIN FART) asked them what flavor they wanted.

Tsubasa put on a serious face and said, "PIE FLAVOR."

He put on dark sunglasses and took off with a MAJESTIC DOUBLE RAINBOW trailing behind him. He found his eagle and together they flew up into space with the Nyan cats. They stopped and saw Nile floating on a cloud with a crown on his head and a pop tart cloak that did not look menacing AT ALL.

"What are you doing here Nile?"

"I am the King of the Nyan Cats. Tsubasa, because you are my friend, I'll shall grant you: THIS MAGICAL UNICORN WITH A HORN MADE OUT OF BUDDER!"

Masamune jumped in out of nowhere with mustard on his face. "YAY!" Nile threw a piece of asparagus at him. "NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Masamune jumped off the cloud and back to earth. Now, a unicorn with a budder horn neighed and took off in an EVEN MORE MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW.

The rainbow was so majestic that Tsubasa needed to FOLLOW THE RAINBOW. So he and his eagle followed the flying unicorn to the planet of qfh[qpcgo q[32ic:Onj v, where the majestic Kyoya ruled.

"I AM THE KING OF THE PLANET Qfh[qpcgo q[32ic:Onj v,! All shall bow down to ME!" Kyoya roared from his throne at the top of the WOOOOOOOOOOORLLLLLLLLLLLLDD!

The lion headed ruler leapt from the giant diamond throne to confront Tsubasa, the eagle and the unicorn, whom we'll call PIE THE MAGICAL UNICORN.

"Why have you come to our majestic planet?"

"We followed the unicorn's MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW! FireHawk! Why are you making me say anything about RAINBOWS in caps?!" Tsubasa yelled.

I flew down from the higher heavens laughing. "BECAUSE IT'S HILARIOUS! Now GOODBYE!" I took off to my computer to continue writing.

PIE THE MAGICAL UNICORN neighed. Kyoya translated, "He wants all four of us to get on his back."

So Kyoya, Tsubasa, and the Eagle took to the skies once more and headed back to earth. They landed to see Yu finish the rest of his ice cream.

Tsubasa told him, "We're going for a swim, so meet us back at the B Pit."

And so they swam in a pool of churning butter whilst many budder ingots spurted out of a statue of SkyDoesMinecraft. Then, Team Crafted came in and started throwing budder into the pool while singing a SONG OF MAJESTICNESS until the sun set. Then, Kyoya left and Tsubasa, the Eagle, and PIE THE MAGICAL UNICORN flew up to the moon and exploded into butterflies.

* * *

Tsubasa sat up in his bed. "Okay, that was the WEIRDEST dream I've ever had."

Masamune ran in with mustard on his face and shouted, "WHY WON'T NILE LET ME BACK IN TO THE KINGDOM OF NYAN CATS? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Kyoya, who had a lion's head, walked in and said, "Goodbye. I have to go back to the planet of Qfh[qpcgo q[ewic:Onj v,."

Nile floated in on a cloud to give Kyoya a ride back to his kingdom. Masamune ran out of the room yelling at Nile, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Tsubasa sat there and stared for a few minutes before he exploded into glitter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASDF Movie, Nyan Cat, Metal Fight Beyblade, or Team Crafted. I only own the unicorn, planet, and plot. **

**I hope this one's a winner! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	5. Damian's Escape From the Asylum

**Unfortunately, my updates are not as frequent thanks to school. But, here is another chapter! I really like writing this since I can put in every single piece of random in my mind and nobody gets annoyed! :D**

**Disclaimer: ASDF Movie, Metal Fight Beyblade, that Peanut Butter Jelly Song, and Thrift Shop are NOT MINE. They belong to their respective owners.**

Damian ran out of the asylum with all of the security guards chasing him. He jumped onto a random unicorn standing by the side of the road, put on dark sunglasses and yelled, "LATER SUCKERS!" He then took off to lay waste to the city. "I'M COMING FOR YOU GINGKA AND HIS RANDOM FRIENDS OF…RANDOMNESS!"

* * *

Nile slapped Masamune with a peanut butter sandwich. "I told you to stop poking me!"

"BUT I WANT YOUR SANDWICH!"

"You can go make your own."

"BUT I'M TOO LAZY AND MADOKA ISN'T BACK YET!" Masamune burst into tears.

"Well, I'm lazy too and PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN SEE THE TV!"

Masamune ran up to his room and Kyoya flew by in a MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW! Gingka walked into the room eating a ten layer hamburger. "Everything is peaceful lately, other than all of the randomness FireHawk is causing, hm?"

Nile nodded. "It's as if nothing could possibly happen now."

Just then, Damian jumped through the ceiling with a bloody knife. "GINGKA HAGANE! I WILL HAVE YOUR INTESTINES!"

"WTH?!" Gingka and Nile screamed at the same time. Kyoya teleported in randomly and Masamune and King fell down the stairs.

"THAT IS RIGHT! YOUR INTESTINES WILL BECOME MY CROWN SO THAT I MAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He gave an evil laugh before coughing up pianos and passing out.

"He needs a hospital!" Masamune shouted.

"Yeah, a MENTAL HOSPITAL!" King agreed.

"But he's been through rehab and HOW THE HECK DID HE GET OUT OF THE ASYLUM?!" Gingka said.

Chris ran in holding bananas and using them as guns while shouting, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"while everyone stared until he noticed. Chris yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" and shot himself with a fake banana gun. He then fell on the floor.

Nile helped Gingka drag Damian into a closet with bars made out of stun lasers. "Okay, now I'm starting to wonder why Madoka has a closet like that," Kyoya said.

They threw Damian in and locked it. Just as they were relaxing, Macklemore came in singing Thrift Shop and unlocked the closet. Damain jumped out and started dancing Gangnam Style on a bunk bed with the Tux Cat and Gunner. (If you do not know who these are, I suggest going to look at chapters 1 and 2)

Madoka walked in through the door and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Macklemore ran out of the room, Damian jumped out the window and Chris threw bananas at Madoka's face and jumped out the same window. King and Masamune ran up the stairs and Kyoya jumped through the ceiling with his MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW. Gingka went back to eating his hamburger and Nile jumped through the wall to go buy some ice cream. Unfortunately for Nile, he was followed by none other then Yu, and we know what happens when that kid gets a sugar high. Gunner chased the cat through the wall and the bunk bed exploded into a whole bunch of faces.

Madoka was then left with the biggest mess in the WOOOOOOOOOOORLLLLLLLLLLLD to clean up.

* * *

**Yup. Definitely randomness. I wanted to imply some more ASDF movie, but meh. Maybe next update. **

**Anyway, I have a question that ONLY YOU CAN ANSWER!**

**Do you think SkyDoesMinecraft's randomness is starting to rub off on me? I've seen A LOT of his videos.**

**It would have been MUCH funnier if I were allowed to make them cuss. :D BUT I will not be able to for several years.**

**Masamune must have looked so adorable at the beginning. :3 But, TO HECK with that! **

**Nile: So, what now?**

**Me: You can all go have a dance party in the asylum! **

**Kyoya: ARE YOU CRAZY!?**

**Me: NO, I'M INSANE! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! HIT IT, DJ Gunner!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	6. Nile is a Psychopath

**'Nother chapter. *silence* faw-9p94pofctrgvpeg[awtv gri**

**I do not own the troll face, epic face, the 22 parody, nyan cat, SkydoesMinecraft, Caramelldansen, or ASDF movie. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Nile and Kyoya decided to have a campout in a pyramid JUST BECAUSE. Everything went well until they woke up. There were unicorns everywhere and they were farting EPIC DOUBLE RAINBOWS.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" they screamed.

Then, BUDDER colored unicorns farted EVEN MORE MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOWS and spun in circles to reveal Masamune floating on a giant diamond unicorn with a crown.

"I AM THE KING OF ALL UNICORNS! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Kyoya and Nile watched Masamune start doing the Caramelldansen with random Nyan cats and unicorns surrounding him, all farting MAJESTIC QUADRUPLE RAINBOWS. **(A/N: If you ask me, I actually find the song slightly creepy O_o) **

After two hours, Nile decided he had enough, so he stood on Kyoya and threw a candy bar at Masamune's head. This knocked Masamune out and the unicorns' and Nyan cats' eyes turned glowing red. Machine guns and missile launchers grew out of their bodies and started firing at Nile and Kyoya.

"NILLLE!"

"Sorry, he is, like, SO annoying."

Kyoya yelled, "WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT!?"

Nile put on an insane smile and laughed, "Because I'm a psychopath!" **(A/N: This part was inspired by Bart Baker's 22 Parody, which does NOT belong to me)**

"Whatever." Kyoya took out a grenade shaped like an epic face and threw it at a unicorn, causing it to explode.

Nile snapped out of his sociopathic trance and squealed like a little girl. "Can I have one!?"

Kyoya gave Nile half of the epic face grenades and they destroyed the evil RAINBOW POOPERS.

Masamune woke up and they had him arrested by the TROLOLOL POLICE. Which all had troll faces. They shoved Masamune into a police car with a potato sack on his head.

The deputy thanked them. "We've been trying to catch this criminal since the day he was born."

Nile burst out laughing and Kyoya punched him in the arm. They teleported in glitter back to the land from whence they came.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Nile, you need to get your psychopathic instinct under control because one day, you'll be the most wanted person in the world."

"REALLY?! YAY!"

Kyoya facepalmed and exploded into butterflies.

Nile proceeded to burst into the B Pit wearing a random pink tutu and shouted, "EVERYONE! KYOYA SAYS I'M GOING TO BE THE MOST WANTED MAN IN THE WORLD SOMEDAY!"

He ran off like a crazy person while everyone just stared at him before some random guy juimped and yelled, "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"

Madoka, Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Demure, and Deadlox who randomly appeared out of nowhere fell on their faces.

* * *

**Okay guys, I have some bad news. A reason I'm not updating as frequently is because I've been using up all of my random ideas, and I've also been asking my brother for some as well. If anyone has anything I can use, please put it in the reviews.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	7. WHY THE CAFFEINE!

**Guess what?**

**Masamune: What?**

**THEALMIGHTYFIREHAWK IS BACK!**

**King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets thrown out window***

**Kyoya: You do realize we need him for the story, right?**

**RIGHT! Chris, grab the fishing pole!**

**Chris: *facepalm***

**Nile, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Nile: *sigh* FireHawk doesn't own anything except for the dragons, herself, and the random plot(which I do not approve of)**

**Shadowslayer:*growling***

**Nile: The plot has just received my approval.**

* * *

It all started when Nile, Kyoya, Masamune, King, Chris, and Gingka decided to have a coffee drinking contest in the middle of the night.

"NYAN CAAAATS!"

Masamune and King jumped onto Nyan cats and took off into outer space while Gingka randomly transformed into a half human, half Pegasus thingy. Kyoya and Nile jumped through Madoka's window in the middle of the night with handguns and shouted, "Hand over the hostage and no one gets hurt!"

Madoka screamed and threw pillows and a lamp at their heads. Kyoya and Nile jumped back out the window.

Chris snuck in through Ryuga's window to start watching him while he's asleep. Ryuga eventually woke up to see Chris in his face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Ryuga pulled out a shotgun and somehow missed Chris every single time as he jumped through the wall.

FireHawk was typing up this very chapter with Shadowslayer and Lightspear(dragons) next to her when all of a sudden, Masamune and King crashed into her house on Nyan cats. Kyoya, Nile and Chris burst through the wall and glared at FireHawk. u9s]-zriyjgNC:

Hi, this is Shadowslayer. FireHawk was dragged away by Kyoya for causing all of this randomness. AND THIS IS LIGHTSPEAR! Shut up, Lightspear. Anyway, she told me I could be in charge of the story if she was kidnapped, killed, etc. So, let us resume, shall we?

* * *

Masamune and King started dancing the Harlem Shake until Bodil40 jumped through a window and started running from SkyDoesMinecraft who was randomly screaming, "BODIL 40!"

Deadlox followed, but Kyoya, Chris, and Nile pointed lasers at him. "DON'T DO DIS!" Deadlox jumped back through the window.

A football flew across the room followed by the entire 49ers and Greenbay Packers teams.

Okay, it's FireHawk again. I got free of their wrath while they were focused on Deadlox.

Gingka flew in with his half pegasus body and pulled a giant hamburger out of nowhere. Masamune decided to randomly jump off a cliff and flew back up in a MAJESTIC DOUBLE RAINBOW.

Nile started eating the couch while King was screaming the song "In Real Life" by TryHardNinja **(A/N: I'm listening to the song right now. It's REALLY good)**

Kyoya screamed, "THIS IS SPARTA!" in Chris' face and started throwing random apples at him. Tobuscus and Mini Minotaur jumped in eating nuggets in biscuits dipped in mashed potatoes and barbeque sauce.

Suddenly, Madoka, Ryuga, and Damian crashed the party and held bazookas up to everyone's faces. "NOBODY MOVE OR YOU'RE GETTING BLOWN UP!"

Damian laughed evilly and coughed up TVs. Nile slapped Masamune with a purse he stole from his grandma. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR DECIDING TO HAVE A COFFEE DRINKING CONTEST!"

Then, Kyoya, Chris, Nile, King, and Masamune collapsed onto the floor because they were worn out from caffeine.

Madoka, Damian, and Ryuga stared for two minutes before exploding into rose petals and pop tarts.

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't been active recently, but I REALLY need ideas so I've been leaning towards Charlie the Unicorn and Llamas in Hats. I dunno how to imply them yet. Ideas, anyone?**

**Nile: PLEASE END THIS TORTURE!**

**Me: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!**

**~TheAlmightFireHawk**


	8. A CHEESY Update!

**This is for Blaze scorpius' contest and is under the ABSOLUTE RANDOMNESS category. :P**

**I know I haven't updated this in a while! My Z Apocalypse story and school gets in my way quite a bit. But as long as I still have ideas, this thing will continue FOREVER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friday song, the Harlem Shake, ASDF Movie or Gangnam Style. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!"

Nile sat on the couch completely annoyed while Masamune danced around him in a skirt singing Rebecca Black's Friday song. He HAD been trying to watch TV, but Madoka had told him to watch Masamune for a while. Unfortunately, Nile had agreed right before Madoka told him that Masamune was on caffeine.

"NileNileNileNileNile-"

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME!?"

"Hi."

Nile facepalmed and got up to make a sandwich. When he came back, Masamune was doing the Harlem Shake in a bikini he most likely stole from Madoka.

The Egyptian ran upstairs with his sandwich and locked himself in his bedroom where Kyoya was taking a nap.

"How did you get in my room?"

"You left the door open."

Nile crawled up to Kyoya, looked straight into his eyes, and whispered, "Help..me."

Kyoya sighed, "With what?"

Nile took a deep breath and said, "MadokawantedmetowatchMasamuneandIagreedbutthenshe toldmehewasoncaffeineandnowIhavetoputupwithhimunti lshegetseveryoneelsebackfromthemall."

Kyoya somehow miraculously understood that. He got up and pressed a random button in Nile's wall and it flipped to reveal a panel with tranquilizer darts, guns, baseball bats, and full body armor.

Nile blinked. "How did you install that in my room?"

Kyoya put on some dark sunglasses from the shelf and said, "WITH MAGIC." He then took off with a jetpack that shot MAJESTIC DOUBLE RAINBOWS. Nile did the same. They jumped down into the living room where Kyoya shouted, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR YOU CRAZY PERSON OR FACE OUR AWESOME GUNS THAT PROBABLY WON'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I FORGOT THE AMMO!"

Masamune made a face at them and ran upstairs. Kyoya and Nile followed making gun noises just to make it epic. They cornered Masamune in the bathroom.

"We have you trapped!" Kyoya yelled.

Masamune shouted, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" and attempted to flush himself down the toilet. Kyoya and Nile stared at him as he tried to spin, but ended up flooding the bathroom.

After Masamune got himself out of the toilet, a random fish hopped out of his mouth and started singing opera. Kyoya walked back into the bathroom with a loaded gun and shot the fish.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Nile yelled.

"I did it, FOR DA LAWLS."

Then, living cheese with handguns kicked down the door and yelled, "This is the FBI, cheese! Get on the floor and don't move, cheese!"

"What the heck is going on?" Nile screamed.

They pointed their guns at Masamune. "He is the murderer of King Cheddar's son, cheese!"

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!" Masamune begged.

"Remember, cheese?"

*flashback to last week*

Masamune was making a sandwich. He put on ham, lettuce, pickles, and tomato.

He picked up a living slice of cheese and said, "Just you Mr. Cheese." Masamune put the cheese in the sandwich before eating it whole.

*End of flashback*

"I DIDN'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO PRISON! PLEEEAASE!"

"Ignorance is no excuse, cheese."

The other two cheese dragged Masamune out of the room. "AND YOU TWO CHEESE!"

Nile and Kyoya turned his way.

"YOU'VE WON THE LOTTERY!" He held up a giant check and random confetti rained down.

Kyoya and Nile got huge "sparkle eyes" and screamed, "OMG WE WON! WE WON!" They started doing a happy dance.

The cheese captain facepalmed, even though he didn't have a face. "Not you two, those two cheese."

He gestured to the toilet and the fish, who happened to still be alive. The toilet and fish started dancing Gangnam Style.

* * *

**Masamune: WHY IS SHE STILL HERE? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? *gets exploded***

**Because I NEED to be here!**

**Nile: Can't you make our lives easier?**

**NO! Now, it's time for a random cheese celebration!  
**

**Cheese cop: WOOHOO CHEESE!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	9. WHERE DID THIS RANDOMNESS COME FROM!

**About time this was updated, wasn't it?**

**Lightspear: FIREHAWK DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR US DRAGONS AND THE RANDOM PLOT!**

**Shadowslayer: Yeah, what he said. -_-'**

* * *

FireHawk was close to pulling out her hair. There was a HUGE prank war going on and as much as she loved pranks, her mom told her and her brothers to KEEP THE HOUSE CLEAN. She had been helping the prank war, but it got WAY out of hand when everyone got into a paintball fight.

"I LIKE PIE!"

That was Ryuga chasing Shadowslayer(again, DRAGON) with a paintball gun. Chris was then randomly run over by a dumptruck driving Kenta. Yu was riding on top of the dumptruck with Lightspear (other dragon).

FireHawk's secret dragon, Demonblood, had escaped his closet with an M16 and was shooting holes in a wall. The reason he had been locked up is because he was an intelligent and dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence.

Carl the llama burst in through the wall and started making out with random ice sculptures of turtles.

"CAARRRRL!"

King walked into his room and ran out screaming after seeing cardboard cutouts of Jeff the Killer. Kyoya gave him an atomic wedgie as he ran past.

So as FireHawk was typing chapter 7 of Z Apocalypse (is getting to that as you read this), Masamune came over and asked, "So, how's that zombie story going?"

FireHawk smirked as she said, "You died."

Masamune's face went pale before he fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY!?"

Ryuga yelled, " I LIKE PIIIIIIIEEE!"

Everyone stared at him except for Chris, who was busy being run over by a pack of WULLLLVESS!

Masamune eventually stopped screaming after Nile hit him over the head with Kyoya's wallet. For taking his wallet, however, Kyoya hung Nile on a flag pole by his underwear.

FireHawk went back to typing with Charlie the Unicorn sleeping next to her.

"Charlie! Come to outer space with us!" the blue unicorn said.

"Yeah, Charlie, come with us!" the pink unicorn finished.

"OMG GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

FireHawk pulled out a machine gun and shot the blue and pink unicorns.

"Whew, thanks," Charlie sighed.

"No problem," FireHawk replied. She then used her AWESOMELY MAJESTICLY SUPREME MAGICAL AUTHORESS POWERS to turn Charlie into a ten layer hamburger except for his head. Gingka and Masamune walked over and they each swallowed half of the burger whole until they were practically making out.

FireHawk shuddered. "Sick." She then teleported to Minecraft to hang out with Kara and Apollius.

Meanwhile, Nile had gotten down from the flag pole and headed back to take a nap. When he woke up, Nile walked down the hallway, but did a double take when he looked in the mirror. His precious hair had been dyed PINK! On top of his forehead was a sticky note that said, 'Nice hairdo. ~Gingka'

Nile started screaming the worst curse word you could imagine at the top of his lungs for a VERY long time. About an hour actually, before passing out in the middle of the hallway.

As Ryuga ran past him screaming 'I LIKE PIE!' Kyoya gave him a wedgie. Ryuga eventually grabbed a paint BAZOOKA out of nowhere and fired it at Kyoya's face. Kyoya was miraculously not killed and retaliated with a paint NUKE, covering the entire house in pink paint.

King was the first to come to his senses. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! FireHawk's parents are going to kill her, and then she's going to kill US!"

Everyone looked at him, except for Chris of course, because he was being run over by a herd of stegosauruses. One stopped and yelled, " I AM A STEGOSAURUS!"

He then exploded and blew up the whole world. :P

* * *

**Anyone actually keep track of what's going on here?**

**I DIDN'T THINK SO! x{D**

**What is with me and the mustaches these days? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**

**Everyone who wants to participate in my contest (Ch.4 of Z Apocalypse) you have 22 days left! Hurry up and get those entries in, and PLEASE use correct spelling and grammar!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	10. Gingka's Worst Day Ever or Dream

**This is for RyugaFanGirl's contest! Why do I enter so many randomness contests? I DO NOT KNOW. I JUST LOVE RANDOMNESS.**

**Nile: I can't believe I'm not tortured for once!**

**Actually, Nile, YOU GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Nile: *sigh* FireHawk owns nothing in this story except for herself and the living hot dogs.**

* * *

Gingka sat up on the couch he was sleeping on, or at least attempted to sit up. He was chained and duct taped to the sofa.

FireHawk was sitting on the TV whilst King and Masamune were having an argument in the background.

Gingka was then ran over by a bulldozer that Lightspear was driving. After that, a random bucket of pink paint dropped on his head.

"MY EYES!" he screamed.

FireHawk snapped her fingers and the chain disappeared. Gingka stood up and tried to find his way to the sink with his eyes closed, but ended up stepping on a mine turtle.

"Hello."

Gingka's eyes widened under his eyelids(HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!) and he and the mine turtle exploded in confetti.

When they respawned, he yelled at the nuclear turtle, "YOU SICK THING! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXPLODE!"

The mine turtle only responded with a smile "sweet as pie flavored pie" (from Tomska's Mine Turtle song).

He death glared the turtle, but it had no effect, because Gingka's eyes were closed. He stomped off only to trip on a banana peel and slide through the kitchen, where he crashed into the refridgerator.

Then, Gingka was attacked by a thousand cats. MWAHAHAHA!

"Seriously FireHawk? You HAD to enter this contest?"

I looked at Gingka with a look that kind of meant, 'I do not care about your opinion' and said, "Yes, because I CANNOT pass up the opprotunity (MY SPELLING IS HORRIBLE) for randomness."

He grumbled and stomped out of the room only to run back out followed by a pack of hot dogs.

"NOOOOO! I hate hot dogs! But I love them! But I hate THEEEMM!"

Kyoya was riding the lead hot dog. "FACE MY ARMY OF HOT DOGS, GINGKA HAGANE!" (This just turned very awkward in my head)

The hot dog swallowed Gingka whole and he started screaming for Kyoya to let him out of there.

"YOU ARE MY PRISONER! Hot dogs, let us take Gingka to the DRAGON EMPEROR! MWAHAHAHA!"

Kyoya rode his hot dogs toward a castle which appeared out of nowhere. He shouted something in an otherworldly language that sounded strangely like a cuss word.

The dragon guardians standing at the gate moved aside, and Kyoya rode his pack of hot dogs into the throne room, where Ryuga sat on a BUDDER throne with his red dragon bey spirit behind him.

"Do you have my prisoner?"

Kyoya got off the hot dog and knelt down. "Yes, my Lord, we have captured Gingka Hagane just as you asked us to."

"Show me the prisoner."

The hot dog coughed up Gingka, who was licking lots of ketchup and mustard off a hamburger the hot dog had swallowed.

He blinked and asked, "Why am I here?"

Ryuga said, "You are here to...DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

The room went dark, and a disco ball dropped from the ceiling as everyone danced the Harlem Shake. They partied hard for a while until Kyoya said, "Seriously, though, you're actually here to face your worst nightmare." He put on an evil face as he said the last three words.

Everybody in the room gasped and dramatic music played. (DUN DUN DUN!)

The hot dogs shoved Gingka into a dark room. He banged on the door and found that there was none.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and he saw Masamune and King in hula skirts dancing Gangnam Style.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Gingka abruptly sat up in bed. It was a dream, just like that weird dream Tsubasa had several chapters ago. Suddenly, Kyoya, Ryuga, King, and Masamune jumped through the walls in hula skirts and started dancing the Harlem shake with GIANT LIVING HOT DOGS.

Gingka started screaming, and then he exploded and blew up the planet.

* * *

**Wow, by the time I FINALLY got back to typing this, there was only six days left and I wanted this done early. **

**Also, my apologies to any Gingka fans out there, I know that you think Gingka's cool, and this contest was about torturing him. I truly have no hate for him, even though he's not on my top favorites list. **

**I may be entering another contest (this one ALSO involves Gingka *facepalm*)**

**See you guys in the next update!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	11. Halloween Special: More Gingka Torture

**This is also an entry for ShadowSlayer2013's contest. YOYO!**

**Kyoya: FireHawk does not own anything except herself and the dragons Demonblood, Shadowslayer (who coincidentally has the same name as Shadowslayer2013), and Lightspear. **

* * *

_Gingka was bobbing for apples against Masamune at a Halloween party. Gingka was dressed as a Pegasus and Masamune was OBVIOUSLY dressed as a unicorn. _

_After the contest, which Masamune won, Gingka went to go grab a burger and then randomly blacked out._

Gingka opened his eyes to find himself in a very dark room.

"It is torture time!" a voice said.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF MAGIC FLYING UNICORNS WITH BUDDER LASERS IS THERE!?"

"It is I….JEFF THE KILLER!"

Jeff popped out from the shadows and random dramatic music played. Pretty unicorns farting MAJESTIC QUADRUPLE RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES flew around the room while King was randomly dancing to Caramelldansen in the background.

Gingka screamed for a very long time, actually about two minutes, before he passed out. AGAIN.

Jeff grabbed his knife and cut the ropes off Gingka, then dragged Masamune in the closet.

Masamune was then paid to sit on Gingka while eating a hamburger.

When Gingka opened his eyes, AGAIN, he saw Masamune sitting on his chest eating a hamburger.

"MASAMUNE! GIVE ME THAT HAMBURGER OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY GIANT DISGUSTING FLOWER FARTS!"

Masamune ignored him completely while eating the unicorn butt flavored burger.

Masamune yelled, "Wait..WHAT?!"

FireHawk floated in from the sky and nodded, "Yup. I said unicorn butt flavored burger."

Masamune looked at the burger before asking, "Um, did you ACTUALLY use unicorn butt or is it just flavored that way?"

FireHawk shrugged. "How else do you explain shiny silver meat?"

Masamune gasped. "OH MY FLIPPING NYAN CAT WITH BUDDER TASERS! STRIKER IS GOING TO WHOOP MY – "

"Hey, no cursing!" FireHawk shouted.

Masamune shoved the burger in Gingka's mouth and ran out the door to force himself to puke.

Jeff was cutting a corpse in the background while sobbing. "I JUST WANTED TO CUT LIVE FLESH!"

"That guy has some serious issues, you know that?" Gingka declared randomly.

FireHawk shrugged. "He's Jeff the Killer, OF COURSE he's insane. HEY JEFF! COME OVER HERE AND TORTURE GINGKA!"

Jeff gave up the corpse and snapped his fingers. Now, Gingka was watching himself and Pegasus die OVER AND OVER again. Then, hamburgers filled the room, yet Gingka couldn't touch any of them.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Following that, he was run over by a herd of zebras, eaten by a hamburger, came out as a piece of steak, eaten by Kyoya, and then dropped into a volcano.

Ryuga then ran up to him, smacked him twice across the face, yelled, "PERVERT!", and ran away. Gingka passed out.

* * *

When Gingka woke up, Jeff and Demonblood were standing over hime with knives and evil, creepy, sadistic grins.

He tried to move, but found that he was tied up in licorice.

"Let's eat," Demonblood purred in a creepy voice.

FireHawk yelled, "NOT YET! We still need to torture him more!"

They backed off and revealed Tux Cat and Gunner dancing the Harlem Shake with hula skirts over their SUITS AND TIES.

Gingka started screaming and then pegasus was made into a hamburger IN FRONT OF HIS VERY EYES. (lol that rhymes!)

He was teleported into a haunted house.

"Where am I?"

FireHawk's voice rang throughout the house. "You are in YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Eyeballs started rolling around the floor and soon, there were eyeballs up to Gingka's hips. He pretty much waded to an upstairs bedroom, where he was chased out by a pack of bats?

Anyway, he ran and in the bathroom, and encountered a pack of WUUUULLLVESS!

The pack of WUUUULLLVESS! ran him over as they leapt for a random pile of meat FireHawk had put there. A spider then crawled out of the toilet.

Gingka ran through the endless hallway until he came across a giant Llama, who happened to be Carl. From Llamas in Hats. He stepped on Gingka with his hoof for the fun of it.

Gingka sat up and saw FireHawk and Jeff. Yup, he was back in the closet. Looking down, he saw a half pegasus, half hamburger thing driving a wooden train in circles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**How short...**

**PIE!**

**Also, CONTEST DUE TOMORROW PEOPLE! However, I may extend the due date to Halloween.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


End file.
